


Not So Warm Fuzzies

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An assumption on the part of one finally leads the other to their breaking point.





	Not So Warm Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I don't know when he changed. I first saw it in his eyes; they once had life and love... but that was gone.

He was demanding, always had been since that night we met on the corner... but the demands turned to insistence, him insisting that I conform to what he wanted from me. He had a mold for me to fill and I filled it.

What's worse though, at first I didn't mind. As time progressed, I recalled the old axiom about the frog in water; if you increase the heat, he'll never notice the fact that he is being boiled alive.

It had been a slow progression... until that fateful Tuesday. It was freezing. I'd gotten done with work and was filthy. I went to the loft, showered and decided to go out. I didn't know what to wear...fuck, it had been a long day so I wanted comfortable. I wanted casual... hell I love casual. I love the feeling of soft sweats clinging to me... falling around me.

I looked in the closet and dresser to no avail; I didn't have any clean sweats. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life!

I saw one of his sweatshirts splayed across the bed. I knew he'd taken it out that morning, thinking he might wear it to the gym later. I shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't mind if I wore it. I slipped it on, surprised at how well it fit; inhaling deeply I took in his scent which clung to the fibers.

How the fuck was I supposed to know that this was his favorite sweatshirt? I couldn't have! It was beaten, torn, stretched, and the hood was hanging on by a thread. The pockets were worn out; anything that went in would come out just as quickly.

I looked at the clock and knew he wouldn't be home for a while. I was horny... so horny, I needed relief, not in a few hours but now. I decided to go to Babylon; fuck knows he goes there enough... granted we usually go together; he doesn't like me going by myself, but still... I'm a big boy...

...and I did.

I was in the backroom, leaning against the wall with some nameless guy between my legs, sucking me off.

Then it happened!

I heard his voice... it was harsh, so much more so than I can recall hearing before.

He practically kicked the trick away from me, the nameless man tumbled onto the ground and grumbled; he quickly scurried away when he saw who it was that dismissed him... he grabbed my balls and squeezed hard, I winced and cried out in pain. He growled that they are his as he clamped his hand tighter...

I'd been caught.

He led us out of Babylon, not speaking, but shooting icy daggers in my direction... twice he actually slapped me upside the head as if I was some fucking kid! My eyes were watery; I could still feel the pain of his earlier grip throbbing through my groin.

We got into the vehicle and continued to the loft in silence.

Once in the loft he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water... he chugged it. Finally stopping for air, he looks to me. I look into the steely eyes, once only holding love and admiration; they were filled with only anger and determination.

He all but shouted at me to get the sweatshirt off. He kept going off as if it were an Armani jacket and not some tattered fucking sweatshirt! The volume of his voice increased... which caused me to take deep breaths in the hope of calming my nerves...

He made me promise to never wear his clothes again, I agreed. Hell I would have agreed to anything so long as his grip of death stayed away from my dick. He told me to finish getting undressed. I did so. I stood naked before him... he finally told me to get on the bed and again I complied.

I felt his fingers as they entered me... stretched me... I heard him open the condom wrapper; he prepared himself... then slammed into me with a grunt. With each thrust, he pushed me harder and deeper into the mattress... into the very sweatshirt I had promised to never wear again... the stinging in my ass won't soon allow me to forget his lesson. I felt him pick up the pace as he reached climax, he grunted louder and louder. I finally felt him shudder and collapse onto my back.

I heard a slight laugh of madness within my head... he's wasn't going to allow me release. He'd decided I hadn't learned my lesson just 

yet. I closed my eyes and attempted to wish my throbbing cock down... I failed miserably and knew I was in for a long night. 

It was at that moment that I realized this wasn't who I had met under that lamp post, this wasn't the kind person I thought I knew... this wasn't my Justin.

* * *

Author’s note: Total credit for this one goes to my good friend and fellow tribesperson Gina. Thanks Gina!


End file.
